Ilusión Eterna
by Waveys
Summary: ¡Él era un estúpido! ¡Un estúpido por seguir luchando por algo que jamás sucedería! Era capaz de aguantar cualquier golpe, cualquier insulto, que ella lo dejara, que lo hiciera sufrir, sólo por seguirla viendo. [Silver/Blaze] [OneShot].


¡Hola a todos los que estén leyendo, huehuehue!

Quería hacer un Silvaze hace ya mucho tiempo y, créanme, he hecho ya bastantes borradores pero ninguno me complacía.

Muy bien, esto es un Oneshot, y será sí o sí Oneshot. Si incluyo Silvaze en alguna historia con más de algún capítulo, depende de que tal quede esto, si me gustaría volver a trabajar con esta pareja o no, pues la otra historia se me fue de las manos :C

Así que esta sería como una segunda oportunidad para mí en relación a esta pareja que me gusta tanto.

Esto no es tan romántico en sí. Esta historia es más como una friendzone, o algún amor que no puede florecer por ahora. Ya que, para mi eso es un Silvaze.

Si no les gusta, podría hacer uno más romántico, con besitos y sonrojos_._ xD Depende de ustedes, Ok?

Sonic y sus personajes propiedad de SEGA/Sonic Team.

Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, la historia beibis:

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ilusión Eterna<span>_**

Sus pasos con prisa se deslizaban entre la multitud de gente que colmaba los no tan estrechos corredores hacia la estación. El cielo estaba horrendamente pintado de nubes negras y grises, con brisas tan frías que te hacían temblar las manos y te congelaban la nariz. La poca luz del sol que se captaba daba aspecto de un ambiente saturado. La luz de las ampolletas color miel colgadas del techo alumbraban escasamente las paredes, como si el lugar estuviera descuidado hace años.

Era la séptima vez que una persona con paquetes le chocaba o en las piernas o en los brazos. Dificultad para caminar, y el ambiente estaba asqueroso. No olía muy bien cuando tanta gente apresurada por volver a sus hogares antes de que la lluvia cayera se juntaba en el mismo sitio.

La felina iba adelante de él, con paso apurado y sin mucha ganas, sólo caminaba para llegar rápido. La siguió con la duda de qué era lo que tenía en mente en ese momento, pero le daba miedo estar a menos de dos metros de distancia.

Siguiendo los pasos desganados de su "acompañante", se quedó mirando las pisoteadas escaleras frente a sus ojos. Observó como la figura frente a su distraída mirada se alejaba otra vez. Afirmada del barandal, y con paquetes y bolsas en ambos brazos. Tragándose sus palabras y un suspiro, subió la escalera también.

No sería novedad que si él se atrevía a decir una inocente palabra, el humor de ella estaría brusco y furioso._ Como siempre._

Ella se sienta en la única y solitaria banca que hay en todo el pasillo de la estación. Las pocas personas que estaban allí además de ella estaban de pie, con la vista en los celulares o esperando pacientemente la llegada del transporte a aquella descuidada estación.

- Oye... - su voz exclamó suavemente, llamando a duras penas la atención de la gata.

Quiso seguir, pero su garganta malgastada a causa del frío y esos ojos como cuchillas lo hicieron pensar bien sus próximas palabras.

- ¿Qué? - dijo seca.

Se sentó a su lado, dejando que las mochilas cayeran sin ningún cuidado al frío y de seguro, sucio piso.

- ¿Qué? - dijo algo más molesta un segundo después escupiendo sus palabras sin al menos una pizca de paciencia, mientras él para esconder su nerviosismo se arremangaba los pantalones, para no empaparlos más de lo que ya estaban.

- Uh... Esta no es... No es la estación a la que debíamos ir. - dijo de inmediato abriendo los ojos un poco más y con las orejas caídas, por la sorpresa del tono enojado.

Ella soltó un suspiro para exclamar su enojado y aburrida se volteó para no verle la cara otra vez.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Cada cosa que dijera le molestaba? ¡Vaya mujer!... O más bien, gata.

- Sé lo que hago. -

No se molestó en volver a dirigirle la palabra. ¿Para qué más gruñidos? Ya se estaba hartando, sinceramente.

El tren se detuvo frente a ellos y acto seguido, la poca gente del lugar se levanta. Toma las cosas del piso con sus poderes y avanza rápidamente a la puerta, pues ella avanzó sin siquiera informarle que el tren había llegado, y él estaba demasiado distraído, consultando a sus sentimientos y pues, no escuchó el gran barullo de las ruedas raspar las vías de acero.

Quedó en una pequeña y corta fila para la gente que iba a entrar, su respiración empañaba los vidrios, mientras sus ojos recorrían los carteles de precaución pegados en las puertas que se abrían y se cerraban.

Su par de ojos ámbar buscan aquél pelaje violeta entre los asientos de los pasillos.

Ella se había sentado junto a la ventana y ahora se mantenía con las piernas cruzadas, y la mejilla completamente aplastada contra el vidrio. Cosa rara, ella decía que los transportes públicos eran lo más asqueroso posible. Él se sentó a su lado lentamente, ella lo notó, pero lo ignoró como siempre lo hacía y seguiría haciendo, probablemente.

Aún era bastante temprano, Silver con sueño por no dormir a tiempo y dejar los deberes para la madrugada. Como siempre. Y Blaze, _pfft_... Silver podía a definir a la felina en varias palabras, una de esas, organizada.

Él siempre estaba embriagándose en café para no cerrar los ojos y terminar sus atrasados labores, en cambio ella ya los tenía hechos hace días y podía disfrutar de las horas adecuadas que uno debe dormir.

Cerró sus párpados pesadamente y apoyó su cabeza en el suave y acolchado género del asiento que compartía. La felina se había concentrado en el horrible paisaje, enfriando su nariz al chocarla contra la ventana, ni ganas de conversar tenía.

Apenas se movía el transporte y ya quería bajarse. No soportaba el aburrimiento, ni el silencio, ni el no moverse. ¡La vida estaba para vivirla! Ser feliz y disfrutar, sin preocuparse por detalles pero... Estaba con_ Doña Amarguras_ a su lado.

Ella siempre arruinaba todo con sus advertencias excesivas y su detallismo. Era muy negativa. Sin mencionar de amargada.

Blaze no solía darle importancia a los sentimientos ni nada parecido; para ella los noviazgos eran inútiles, y el amor era una peste. No podías confiar en nada y el cariño jamás dura para siempre. El amor verdadero no existe, siempre hay mentiras ocultas... y otras cosas por las que a Silver ya le hartaba a veces escuchar su lógica pesimista.

Sobre todo la parte del amor, ya que, claro está, él la amaba.

Pero aunque ella pensara así, ya estaba enamorada de alguien. Se le notaba.

Aunque no quisiera, su corazón solía saltar como loco y sus pensamientos la hacían sentirse como una tonta tartamuda. Era igual igual que Silver en ése sentido. Aunque se negara, sentiría amor. Y por mala suerte para ella, estaría condenada a no ser correspondida.

¿Quién pensaría que el pobre de Silver se enamoraría de alguien tan pesimista? De alguien a quien no le importaba el amor y menos los demás.

¿Es que esa gata no tenía sentimientos? Él trataba y trataba, esperaba y esperaba, pero no conseguía mucho. A ella le costaba abrirse ante los demás, y tendría que lidiar con sus emociones por ella. Era incapaz de socializar mucho con ella, y si ni eso era posible, imagínense un posible 'noviazgo'.

Ante cualquier acto de afecto "_¡No me vengas con tus estupideces!" _y eso, para colmo, lo hería. Sí. Quizás su rosa tenía demasiadas espinas.

Nada de palabras bonitas, ni elogios, ni regalos.

Ella no le daría respuesta, ni siquiera le prestaría algo de atención.

No sabía porqué seguía junto a alguien que no le importaba el resto. Porqué le prestaba tanta atención a alguien que odiaba a todos los seres que existían.

Es como si en su pequeña balsa de sonrisas y cariño quisiera descubrir algo nuevo en un mar de sólo tristezas del pasado, odio, melancolía. En un mar que odiaba a cualquier persona. Se podía decir que... casi sin corazón. A alguien que no admitía el sentido de la amistad, quien no daba chance al amor y jamás se desprendía del pasado.

¡Él era un estúpido! ¡Un estúpido por seguir luchando por algo que jamás sucedería!

Llámenle _loco_, lunático, mal del coco, se golpeó en la cabeza cuando bebé, fracasado, imbécil... Pero a este loco gustaba intentarlo.

Era capaz de aguantar cualquier golpe, cualquier insulto, que ella lo dejara, que lo hiciera sufrir, sólo por seguirla viendo.

Ahora busquen más sinónimos para la palabra "loco" y griténselas en la cara, pues le gustaba verla enojada.

Bueno, a veces.

Cuando eran de esas típicas peleas que los hacían ver como pareja, claro claro, le gustaba, pues las mejillas de la gata se teñían de un suave color rosa, de enojo. Y como él insistía, ella seguía defendiendo su punto en la disputa, y él podía aprovechar para quedarse con el vivo recuerdo de sus ojos ámbar y su testarudo tono de enfadada.

Era bastante linda al sacarla de quicio, apretaba los puños y arrugaba la nariz. Y entrecerraba los ojos, negando lentamente con la cabeza mientras el erizo respondía con una sonrisa genuina y su sentido del humor, el cual se aprendió sus gestos de memoria.

Pero, ya habían tenido sus peleas de mayor importancia. Lo típico. Todo el mundo mete la pata, ¿Verdad? Es que a ella le costaba entender eso.

Ella no sabía perdonar.

Santo Chaos, que felina más... "antisocial". Pero ante sus ojos color miel, ella era perfectamente perfecta.

Se durmió quince minutos, y aún faltaba bastante. Su corazón se enterneció a más no poder, al girar la cabeza y ver a la gata más seria y fría del mundo, apoyada contra el vidrio, jugando despreocupada con sus dedos mientras sus ojos que encantaban miraban por la ventana.

Una sonrisa que decidió ocultar se formó en sus labios, además de un pequeño rubor imperceptible.

No había para qué ocultarlo, y ya todos quienes conocían al par lo sabía, él la amaba como a ninguna otra cosa.

_¿Por qué? _

Era otra de esas preguntas que no tenían respuesta para él.

¿Desde cuando esos ojos ámbar representaban tanto en su corazón? ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando empezó a tener ese sentimiento de euforia, de sólo verla?

¿Y por qué ella, la gata más antipática? A la cuál no le combina para nada un erizo ingenuo e inmaduro, como ella lo describía.

Sólo una de sus miradas bastaba para sentirse feliz, completo. Ella lograba tocar su corazón con un regaño sin piedad en el lenguaje, y eso era raro.

Ella... Ella era su todo. Al despertar, estaba su recuerdo. Nada podía calmar su ilusión desenfrenada por estar con ella. Por oler su perfume, el cual lo embobaba hasta dejarle con ganas de no separarse de ella nunca más en la vida. Por ver como el viento agitaba sus cabellos lavanda, o por ser el único que la conocía más que nadie. Por oír su voz, aunque fuese, insultándolo. Igual tenía algo de culpa en el asunto si es que la felina se molestaba... Sabía que ciertas cosas no estaban como para que ella se las aguantara.

* * *

><p>Si lo pensaba bien, él jamás se había enamorado. Jamás había sentido por una persona lo que siente ahora con una simple mirada de parte de la chica.<p>

No era absurdo eso de la timidez, y no era fácil declararse, como pensaba en un comienzo.

Su vida y sus sentimientos cambiaron drásticamente.

Un día, las palabras de ella tenían más peso, su presencia se hizo más importante y su opinión lo era todo. Su recuerdo empezó a aparecer en su mente cada vez con más frecuencia, hasta el punto de que se quedara rondando en su cabeza la mayor parte del día.

Fue casi de un día para otro.

Y le pilló completamente desprevenido.

Nadie podía culparlo. Todo ese mundo de sentimientos eran totalmente nuevos para él.

Sus celos aparecieron de repente. Un día se hizo egoísta y Blaze sólo podía estar con él. Que ella tuviera sentimientos -los cuales escondía- por otra persona le ponían de un humor horrible. Que él no provocara sus suspiros y sus miradas perdidas, era lo peor.

Él debía ser la causa de sus pensamientos amorosos. Él se merecía el puesto.

Él debía ser eso que no la dejaba dormir, eso que le aceleraba el corazón... Pero no, no lo era.

O, para levantarse el ánimo, _aún no lo era_.

Las comidas sabían bastante agrias, el cielo sólo podía ser gris. Él podía aceptar que Blaze no compartiera sus sentimientos -los cuales no declaró jamás, pero eran bastante obvios.-, pero eso derrumbaba su mundo.

Sus celos no se irían jamás, y eso lo hacía odiarse. Tanto por no decir _ciertas_ palabras en el momento en que _debió_, y, porque había perdido la guerra. Lo único que le salvaba de irse al rincón depresivo era que Blaze sólo tenía un amor platónico, el cual le costaba olvidar.

Era doloroso. ¿Ella había estado enamorada de otro desde siempre y Silver jamás fue nada para ella? Eso parecía. Aún así, no tenía la culpa de ser un total ingenuo que arruinaba todo. No era su culpa que a Blaze le diese vergüenza conocer a alguien como él. Si es que él no se hubiera enamorado, no tendría que estar luchando con emociones que jamás tuvo, y así podría ser menos estúpido y cuidaría sus palabras.

Si tan sólo no fuera tan tímido... Era bastante cuidadoso, cortés, considerado... pero el 50% de las veces que hacía algo estúpido, era porque ella estaba cerca. Debía controlarse, debía olvidar todo ese mar de emociones raras... Pero no podía luchar con un enemigo que no conocía.

Ahora las palabras salían cortadas, cada cosa tenía una risa nerviosa al final. Quizás su angustia por llamar su atención desesperadamente era la causa de que a veces dijera tonterías que le hacían molestar.

Y él trataría de cambiar lo dicho anteriormente, pero Blaze ya lo vería como el ingenuo inmaduro que le costaba hablarle a las mujeres.

¡Alguien debía decirle que tomara una pausa! Que respirara, por lo menos. No quería asustar a la gata contando cosas apresuradas o saliendo con temas raros. Alguien debía ayudar al pobre chico que se le trababa la lengua y decía cosas sin pensar.

¡Chaos! Silver era un completo idiota en el amor.

Sólo sabía dejar las cosas más arruinadas de lo que ya estaban.

* * *

><p>Luego de un par de minutos desde la siesta que tuvo, la mira comiendo una barra de cereal tranquilamente. Tiene otra en la mano, la cual no ha tocado.<p>

Él se sienta derecho, y la mira. Ella extiende la mano con el alimento en ella.

Iba a hacer algo, pero se fija más en sus ojos, y se queda por un corto tiempo en las nubes. Esos ojos le provocaban tantos hormigueos y sentimientos por dentro.

Sólo él los había visto ser ellos mismos, y no esa persona que se escondía de los demás.

No era ese organismo sin sentimientos, eran unos ojos aterrados, que lo necesitaban. Esos ojos estaban llenos de emociones que no salían a la luz, sólo se ocultaban, con temer de ser lastimados. Pero no siempre podían aguantarlo todo.

Él la había visto llorar y desahogarse, estar realmente triste, estar realmente aterrada del mundo, pero perdió la cuenta de tan pocas veces que ocurrió. Blaze no dejaba que nadie pero nadie se le acercara.

Era _su_ tristeza. Eran_ sus_ problemas. _La vida es una jungla y se te pierdes, nadie te salvará._

Eso es lo que acostumbra a decir. Ella y su lógica egoísta.

Pero a Silver se le partía el alma. Su llanto no sonaba, aguantaba los sollozos, sólo se veían sus ojos algo hinchados y las lágrimas empapar sus mejillas. Su respiración agitada y el hecho de que se alejara de todos para que nadie la viera, era triste.

Se callaba sus tristezas, aunque a Silver jamás le pudo esconder nada.

Aunque ella desconfiara de si misma y de cualquier persona en el mundo, él la seguiría queriendo.

Y aunque su _"¿Qué ocurre?"_ siempre quedara sin respuesta, la esperaría. Esperaría esa respuesta que jamás iba a dar. Jamás le daría sus sentimientos a nadie, pero él podría esperar, incluso eternamente, con tal de estar a su lado y ser ese hombro que se empapaba tan pocas veces. _  
><em>

Para cuando volvió a la realidad aún seguía en el asiento del tren.

- ¿Qué estás mirando? - ella dice, girando la cabeza luego de notar tanto contacto visual. - ¿Te la vas a comer? No habré gastado rings para nada, ¿Me oyes? - exclama agitando suavemente su mano con la barra de cereal, haciendo que la atención de Silver recaiga sobre esta.

Él la toma rápidamente, envolviendo los largos y delgados dedos ajenos con su tosca y masculina mano. Blaze nota esto y jala su mano para alejarla de aquél tibio y acogedor tacto antes de empezar a ruborizarse.

Él se queda comiendo, su vista fija en algún punto por ahí.

Blaze no tenía un gesto muy contento en su cara, ¿Por qué a Silver le gustaba tocar sus manos? ¿Quién le daba ese derecho?

Blaze se cruzó de brazos y con su típica mirada indignada prefiere mirar el asqueroso paisaje que verlo a él comiendo sin modales cual niño pequeño.

Silver se guardó el envoltorio en el bolsillo y siguió masticando sus cereales con trozos de frambuesa.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - le dijo suavemente, acercándose a Blaze, con excusa de querer contemplar mejor el paisaje.

- ¿Es en serio, Silver? - ella gira la cabeza para descubrir que la distancia se había acortado lo suficiente como para que ella ya empezara a ponerse nerviosa.

Corta la oración por la incómoda cercanía, pero él decide continuar.

- Jamás he ido de pesca. No sé qué se siente el estar en un bote sin nada que te rodee. -

- ¿Eso piensas? ¡Pues vete! - dijo ofendida, abriendo un poco más sus ojos, jugando con sus cejas al fruncir el ceño. - Mira, ya vamos a llegar a otra estación, toma tus cosas y te ahorras el berrinche. -

- ¡Oye! ¡N-no! -

- ¿Ahora qué? - le bufó.

- Digo... Yo jamás he pescado antes, y ya que me ofreciste... -

- Yo no te he ofrecido nada, tú te enteraste de que iba a ir de vacaciones por Amy. - dijo negando con la cabeza lentamente. Pero no era así. Ella se lo contó frente a frente, agregando que podía viajar junto a alguien más... Como invitando, exactamente, a él.

Se trataba de una semana en un hotel en una ciudad conocida por sus panoramas atrae-turistas. Bonita vista y ofrecía actividades sencillas, pero para la gente como Blaze, las cuales no se daban el tiempo para descansar y sólo se centraban en las actividades diarias, eran como un respiro.

Y a ella le interesó, algo poco común, casi nada la lograba convencer. A Silver no le importaba a donde fuese, se iría de vacaciones con ella, ¡No podría estar más feliz! Él dio la idea de ir a pescar, pues podría ser una actividad en pareja y pasaría más tiempo con ella.

Ella no lo notó, pero mientras él hablaba, se acercaba más y más a su rostro.

O quizás sí, pero no se estaba negando, como si le gustara aquella cercanía. Pero era muy obvio que al final lo rechazaría. 'Solía tender la mano para ayudar a levantarse, pero en a mitad del proceso, te soltaba, dejándote nuevamente en el piso.' Como si él no la conociera hace ya mucho.

- Tienes razón. - respondió él, tomando fuerzas para lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

- Eso ya lo sé, Silver. -

Quedaron frente a frente, cada quien estudiando los ojos del otro.

Se pudo oír como más gente subió al transporte, se escuchaban las risas de los niños, y las enojadas voces de la gente con paquetes que exigían asientos.

Él viento entró por ambas esas puertas abiertas que recibían y dejaban salir a más y más personas.

Entre tanto ruido por más gente, contando el ruido de los autos y las calles, nadie notaría al erizo y a la gata en los asientos de casi al final, así que, aprovechó una vez más, sólo era un intento de esos miles que ya había hecho.

- Para mi todo lo que digas está en lo correcto. - él dijo como en un susurro, acercándose nuevamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Estaban frente a frente totalmente, Blaze podía sentir su respiración.

Los ojos de Silver ya no respondían y a ella no formuló palabras, no supo reaccionar.

Él cubrió su fina mano que tiritaba, mientras ahora sí que estaban más cerca que nunca antes y sus corazones no se calmaban.

Ella se había desconectado de la realidad a través de los ojos miel de aquél erizo plateado. Ahora sentía una mano sobre la suya, y su respiración no podía bajar el ritmo.

Justo cuando se ruborizó como nunca antes, él habló con su tono divertido y risueño, extrañamente, haciéndola temblar.

- Si no fueras tan... - respondió mientras su vista ámbar se situaba en sus pequeños labios, directo a probarlos sin permiso.

Él subió su otra mano a su barbilla, como para unirse finalmente en un beso.

Sus ojos se cerraron y su boca se acercó a la suya con rapidez y un objetivo en mente. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos.

Él no sabía si esto de verdad estaba pasando. Quizás seguía dormido. Pero su corazón le decía lo contrario.

El mundo de ella se fue de cabeza. ¿Era su imaginación? Fueran sus pensamientos o no, aún no lo aceptaba del todo, no podía pasa así como así. El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, sus latidos eran tan veloces que a ella le costaba reconocerlos y al parecer no estaba respirando con claridad.

- ¿¡Qué te pasa!? - ella se soltó de sus agarres y con ambas manos en el mechón de pelo que cubría su pecho alejó sus caras antes de algún contacto para el cual no estaba lista.

Se dio vuelta completamente, sus ojos estaban abiertos y se había sonrojado aún más al oír la risa de Silver en el asiento a su lado.

Todo había pasado en menos de un segundo y no podía pensar con claridad lo ocurrido hace poco. El recuerdo no la dejaría tranquila jamás.

- ¡No me hables en todo el viaje desde ahora! - luchó para que por fin le salieran palabras. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, y miró por la ventana para que él no notara sus mejillas teñidas de rojo a más no poder.

Él miró el color carmín de su abrigo, ella estaba completamente dándole la espalda. Había arruinado todo por ahora, no sabría como le volvería hablar.

Pero se divirtió en el fondo, casi le robó un beso. Y aunque hubiera terminado en el hospital o en un ataúd bajo tierra, lo hubiera disfrutado.

Y lo volvería a hacer. Seguiría intentando. Aunque no lo consiguiera.

Aunque consiguiera sólo el premio de consuelo. Aunque ella ni si quiera le notase. Y a pesar de todo, que no lo quisiera.

Tenía esperanzas para algo que si llegaba a ocurrir, debía ser un milagro. La seguiría queriendo, aunque no existieran posibilidades de que eso que anhelaba no sucedería jamás.

Aunque conseguir su amor sólo fuera una ilusión que no terminaría.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, sería eso. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. <em>

_Ya varias personas me habían pedido mucho silvaze, y aquí está, para todas esas personas _**(3)**

_Lo imaginaba un poco más largo... Pero que se le va a hacer. No quiero tardarme más en subirla. _

_Ok, lo de siempre. Agradecería mucho pero mucho mucho hasta la más mínima opinión, si les gustó, si no les gustó, algún error mío en la ortografía o si algunas partes no se entienden (para corregirlas de inmediato), alguna sugerencia respecto a la pareja, dudas, peticiones, etc. ¡Acepto todo! _

_Ahora debo escribir un Tails x Wave para el seguidor de mi otra historia, además de la continuación que** SÍ** haré del Sonamy (Behind a Screen). Ok? Además de otras ideas que tengo en mente y más peticiones, así que atentos los interesados e.e_

_¡Gracias por leer! :3_

_PD: ¡Perdón si hay errores! Justo ahora, antes de subirla, FanFiction está con muchos errores y algunos cambios no se guardan _ _


End file.
